Skills (Skyrim)
Skills :: In Skyrim, skills represent actions that can be taken in game; there are 18 in total and each is tracked by its own system of skill points. Skill points are a measure of how proficient you are at these skills and increasing them grants you benefits to the skill as well as granting you access to perks you can take when you level up. Also, when you reach a certain level at a certain skill, folks will start talking about it. For example, if you reach level 40 in Enchanting, guards will often say "Don't suppose you could enchant my sword? Dull old blade can barely cut butter". Training/Teachers/Trainers As in previous Elder Scrolls titles, the player can pay certain NPCs for training. Each training session provides a single level up for a particular skill, and the player can train at most five times per character level. Unlike Oblivion, master trainers in Skyrim cannot advance a player's skills beyond level 90. The cost of training grows as the player's current skill level increases. Skill Points : In order to achieve a character level up, the player must earn a pre-specified number of experience points, which are acquired by leveling up any of the player's skills. The effort required to level up a given skill increases with the current level of that skill. However, the player also achieves more experience points per level up as a skill's current level increases. : The max level in the game is 81 and a half. That is reached when you level all your skills to 100 (confirmed in 3 instances). Which means you have 80 skill points in total to spend. If you want to plan it out, you can use the IGN Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skills Builder. : You can max out all your skills (on the PC) by setting your player level back to 1 by using typing the command player.setlevel 1. Combinations of using advskill , then setting your level back to 1 can give you enough points to get all your skills to 100 and have all the perks from each. : Note: Remember, not all skill advance the same. For example, advskill enchanting 100 will advance enchanting to skill 100, but advskill destruction 100 will only advance it by one or two. Also the higher the level you are for some skills the more it takes to advance. Some skills will only advance 5 or 6 levels, with advskill values of 1 million. : Exit from the command screen to let level your character up between using the advskill command. This allows you to gain perk points and then set your character's level back to 1, to continue advskill. : The names of the skills can be found in the skills/perks window and are named the same except for two, which are Speech (use advskill speachcraft ) and Archery (use advskill marksman ). Skill Tree Specs These are some examples of skill tree specs that are based on how you play and fight with your character. *Sneak(11x), One-Handed(7x), Archery(6x), Destruction(13x), Restoration(9x), Enchanting(4x) Spec *This class is designed for players who prefer to remain undetected and land critical hits with Bows and Daggers. When the circumstances permit you lay down a Rune that the NPC walks over then hit it with a stealth attack or more Destruction magic. For close active combat stick to Destruction kiting or to dual wielded Daggers if magic is weak. The spec into Enchanting allows the player to double enchant all his items increasing his magicka pool or magicka regeneration, those two being the most beneficial. It is also advised to carry addition sets of gear for Restoration, Daggers, as well as Bows. Related Pages *Skills - Skills in other Elder Scrolls Games *Perks - All the known Perks Category:Skill Trainers Category:Skills Category:Skyrim: Skills